


Extra Credit

by rinthegreat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shance Fluff Week 2017, all characters are above the age of consent, day 5: cuddles, like reeeeeeeeeeally loosely interpreted, really though this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: “Office hours are over.”“But Professor, I was really hoping you’d be willing to up my grade.”





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Fluff Week 2017 Day 5: Cuddles
> 
> Update 9/26/2017: Check out Jas' art for this [here](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/165768415617/commission-for-the-utterly-lovely-rinthegreat-and)

Shiro dragged his hand down his face, exhausted from the events of the day.  All he wanted was to go home, make some hot chocolate, and maybe marathon some mindless crap on Netflix while he ignored all the essays he had to grade.  (Hey if the students could procrastinate writing them, then he could procrastinate reading them.)

The door to his office opened with a click, Shiro letting out a low, frustrated groan along with it.  “Office hours are over,” he announced tiredly, gathering his papers to prove his point.  “Come back Friday.”

“But Professor,” a low voice purred.  Shiro’s head shot up at that – he could never forget that voice.  “I was _really_ hoping you’d be willing to up my grade.”

He knew this game, but he was too tired to play it today.  But one look at the dark skinned man in the doorway, clothes slipping off his shoulders tantalizingly, made him pause.  It _had_ been a long day.  A really long, really tiring day.  Would there really be any harm in giving in?

“You know I can’t do that, Lance.”  He swallowed, throat going dry when he heard the door locking with a click.

Lance walked forward, shirt slipping lower off his shoulder.  It was clearly two sizes too big for him.  Shiro tracked its progress with every step Lance took, eyes darting between the exposed collarbone and shoulder.  “I was hoping you could make an exception.”

“An exce–“ Shiro almost lost track of the game, remembering it a second too late.  “You were there the first day of class.  No extra credit.”  The argument was weak, even to his own ears.

“Mm…don’t worry, Professor.  I won’t tell.”

Lance was already in front of him, the only thing between them was the desk and Shiro’s raging hard-on.  He dropped the stack of papers in his hand into the briefcase, kicking it out of the way once he did.  “You locked the door?”  He asked, breathless.

Lance shot him an unamused look.  “Of course I did.”

Right.  Of course he did.  The exhaustion combined with blood rush away from his head was really messing with him.  He should just call the whole thing off; hot chocolate was still calling his name, and really having sex in his office –

The crash of all his things sliding off the desk onto the floor drew him back to the present.  He wasn’t even mad – not when Lance was crawling across the desk for him.

Fuck it.

Before Lance could even make it halfway, Shiro grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a rough kiss.  Lance let out a soft whine at the treatment but caved in, lips going pliant against his own.  Shiro felt slim fingers massage the hairs at the back of his head and let out his own wanton groan at that.  God, he wanted this.

He gathered Lance in his arms, pulling him the rest of the way across the desk with such force the two of them fell back into Shiro’s chair.

Lance let out a breathless laugh when he landed in Shiro’s lap.  “Is that a rocket or are you just happy to see me?”  He adjusted himself so he was straddling Shiro, grinning from ear to ear.  He was so beautiful, Shiro could die.

“Shut up,” he instructed instead, pulling him in for another searing kiss.

He hadn’t even noticed Lance’s hands move away from his hair until he heard the distinct sound of a zipper between them.  Shiro broke apart from the kiss, watching as Lance undid his own pants, sliding them off his hips and tossing them to the floor.

“You didn’t wear anything under your pants?”  The boldness of it shocked him – Lance had been wandering around campus without underwear, wearing a shirt two sizes too big for him.

Lance smirked.  He grabbed Shiro’s left hand, guiding it down his lower back.  “That’s not all I did to prepare.”  Lance pushed one of Shiro’s fingers to his entrance.

Shiro almost choked on his own tongue.

“A plug?  Lance –“

“Shh…It’s ok…”  Lance soothed him, leaning in for a kiss, soft and chaste this time.  “Just tell me you still have things in your drawer.”

Shiro nodded, mute.  Ever since the first time Lance had come in asking for extra credit, he’d made it a point to keep his office well-stocked.  “Bottom right.”

He didn’t even need to tell Lance anything else – Lance twisted around, somehow still holding his seat as he leaned back and grabbed the lube and condom.  Shiro slipped his ring off his finger, not wanting to get it stuck inside Lance – he may be prepared, but that wasn’t going to stop him from checking Lance’s prep work.

Lance stepped off his lap, tapping Shiro’s thigh.  “Pants off, sir.”  His own cock twitched at that.  He’d thought the pants would’ve disguised it, but Lance smirked anyway.

“Do you like it when I call you sir?”

He did, and Lance knew that, but Shiro nodded anyway.  He slipped off his pants and underwear in record time, pulling Lance back to him.  “You know I do.”  Shiro kissed him again, just for good measure, naked fingers now playing at his entrance.  He needed to get that plug out.

“Professor as fun as your fingers are, I don’t think this is really the way to get extra credit~.”  Lance teased, grinding forward so their erections hit each other.

And that was enough talking.

Shiro squirted the lube on his fingers, pushing them into Lance more gently than his mood should’ve allowed.  He felt around for the edges of the plug, pulling it out and earning a soft moan from his partner.

Barely a few minutes had passed since Lance had entered the room, and already Shiro was about to burst if he didn’t get inside him _this second_.  Lance seemed to feel the same way.  He ripped open Shiro’s shirt, popping the top button off before planting burning kisses down his chest.

As great as that was, Lance bending over like that just pushed his body away.

He pulled Lance back in and up for more kisses, using his other hand to press in and spread Lance even further.  The tips of Shiro’s fingers brushed up against where he knew Lance’s prostate was, and Lance let out a keen.

“Fuck, Shiro, come on stop teasing…”  Lance panted, all pretense forgotten.

It took Shiro three tries to pick up the condom from the counter.  He fumbled with it, almost dropping it to the floor but somehow managed to catch it while Lance ground himself down onto his fingers.

“Shiro…”  Lance repeated, voice pitched higher.  “ _Please_ …”

He pulled his fingers out of Lance, ignoring the whine that accompanied it, and ripped the wrapper open.  “On the desk,” he instructed, voice gone husky.

Lance didn’t question him, didn’t give a smirk of satisfaction.  He obeyed immediately, lifting himself up so he was seated on the desk, bracing himself there with his legs open, barely touching the ground.  Lance raised a single eyebrow at him, a clear challenge.  Shiro spared one glance at Lance’s fingers, naked and pressed against the wood of his desk, before sliding the condom on himself.

They were both half-clothed still, which made it all the easier for Lance to grab the open folds of his now-ruined shirt and pull him close.  Shiro caught himself on the edge of the desk, keeping his lips away from Lance’s.  He needed presence of mind or he was going to end up hurting him by accident.

Lance dropped his hands back to the desk, lifting a leg and hooking it around Shiro’s waist instead.  Damn, he was flexible.  And _strong_ , even if the slim exterior disguised it.

Shiro managed to maintain control over himself long enough to push inside Lance.  They let out twin groans at the pressure, hurried movements pausing as they got used to Shiro’s head inside Lance.

He sucked in air, trying to catch his breath, eyes focused on Lance’s face.  His eyes were squeezed shut – Shiro was larger than a plug after all.

Gently, he lifted his hand and carded his fingers through Lance’s hair.  “You ok?”

Lance’s eyes shot open, bright blue lost to the black of his pupil.  Shiro felt Lance relax around him, a less suffocating clench on his erection.  Lance nodded, unconsciously biting his lower lip.  Shiro’s eyes dropped at the movement before he gave into his whim and followed with his lips.

He pushed in further as they kissed – the hard part over – and the rush came back.  His pulse jumped with the knowledge that they were _having sex on his desk_ , and he rocked his hips softly, waiting for the sign that he could move.

Lance knew him so well.  He broke the kiss and pressed his sharp nose against Shiro’s neck, moving his hips.  “Shiro,” he warned.

Ready.

Shiro pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in once, twice, three times.  He kept it deep and slow at first, setting a rhythm until Lance stopped trying to suffocate himself against his skin and let his voice come out.

Soft, breathy moans filled Shiro’s ears and he lost track of his rhythm.  His movements became faster, more erratic, and soon he’d pushed Lance all the way back on his desk, using every ounce of friction to his benefit.

Lance’s other leg came up around his waist, using him as leverage as Lance met his thrusts with movements of his own.  He’d always been the more vocal of the two of them, and this time was no exception.  Lance let out huffs and moans and occasional keens that sounded like Shiro’s name.  Sometimes he would say something in Spanish, something Shiro didn’t understand, and sometimes he would call out for a deity neither of them believed in.

Shiro expressed his desires with presses of his lips to Lance’s skin – the brush of his teeth sometimes leaving a mark – and pants which wordlessly conveyed how much he was enjoying himself.  He lost himself in dark skin and darker eyes, vision narrowing to the man under him, hearing limited to only the sounds he made.

“Shiro…fuck…Shiro…I’m…” was the only warning he got, but he knew exactly what it meant.  He didn’t stop – this wasn’t _that_ game, not today – instead riding Lance until the man under him cried out, reaching his climax.

Shiro was close as well.  Even as he helped coax Lance through it, ignoring the white streaming across both their skin and clothes.

He pulled out and pumped himself to completion on just the sight of Lance lying beneath him, debauched on his work desk.  It didn’t take long.

Finished, he collapsed back onto his chair, only pulling off the condom as his erection shrunk, tossing it in the nearby trash bin.  He didn’t want too much mess to clean up after all.

Lance propped himself up on his elbow from where he was lying and shot Shiro a lazy grin.  Shiro beckoned to him.  “C’mere.”  To his pleasure, Lance obeyed immediately, curling into his lap like a cat.

“Feel better?”  Lance asked, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Shiro hummed.  “Yeah.  How’d you know?”

“Keith called me.  Said you looked like you were having a rough day.”

Good old Keith.  Shiro laced his fingers between Lance’s.  “You’re not wearing your ring.”

“Course not.  Doesn’t sell the play if your husband walks in for sex.”

“Are you saying my husband _didn’t_ walk in for sex?”

Lance shoved at him playfully, just making him chuckle.  “You know what I mean.”

Shiro dropped a kiss to the top of his head.  “I do.”  He watched as Lance reached behind him to the whiteboard and grabbed his own wedding ring before slipping it on Shiro’s finger.

“So you gonna tell me what got you so down today?”

He sighed.  There was once a time he tried to hide things from Lance.  He’d since learned not to.  “There’s an ex-military guy in my class, not that much younger than you.  I saw him wearing shorts today.  He has a prosthetic leg.”

Lance reached for him, cupping his cheek and pulling him in for another kiss.  “You’re not broken,” he whispered once they broke apart.  “And neither is he.”

“I know…it’s just…”

“It gets to you.”  Lance finished, kissing him again before leaning back against him.  “I think some hot chocolate would do right now.  And we can marathon the worst show we find on Netflix.  How does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

Lance hummed.  “I can fix your shirt.”

“I like it better this way,” Shiro assured him.  “Speaking of…you shouldn’t walk outside in my shirts anymore.”

“Oohh…does this turn you on, Professor?”

“Lance.”

Lance laughed.  “Relax.  I brought a bag of spare clothes.  Left it in Allura’s office.”

Shiro almost choked.  “Allura knows?”  He was never going to live this down.  Heat flooded his neck at the thought of the next staff Christmas party.  He’d already gotten shit about marrying a former student – now master’s student in the same department – he could only imagine what they were going to say when they found out they’d been having sex – regularly – in his office.

Lance just shrugged it off.  “They assume we’re having sex every time I come in here anyway.”

“ _They_?!”

“Well I mean I couldn’t come over and _not_ say hi to Coran.  He _is_ my professor, you know.”

“You went to talk to Coran and Allura with a _plug in your ass_?!”  Shiro was going to have to lock Lance away at this point.  For his own sake.  He was roughly the color of a tomato.

“You look like you’re having a heart attack.”

“I might be.”

Lance just chuckled again and kissed his nose.  “Worry-wart.  There are worse things to be known for than having an active sex life as a married man, you know.  Relax.”

And he did.  In a way.  Lance had managed to do what he always did, he calmed Shiro down from a full on nervous breakdown.  He could always distract him, making him feel better, comfort him in ways Shiro hadn’t thought anyone could.  Lance was perfect for him.

“I love you.”

“I know.  I love you too, Shiro.”  As if the words were a signal, Lance got up.  Immediately, Shiro missed his warmth.  “Come on, we have beverages and a couch waiting for us back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd (betaed?) once again by the lovely [thislittlekumquat](http://thislittlekumquat.tumblr.com/). what a patient saint she is.
> 
> comments are great, i love comments. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [here is that art please look at it](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/165768415617/commission-for-the-utterly-lovely-rinthegreat-and)
> 
>  
> 
> scream about shance and other voltron ships with me on [tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
